


Puppy Love

by dearjayycee



Series: I'm i never gunna finish these (Works up for Adoption) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dogs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearjayycee/pseuds/dearjayycee
Summary: When Castiel brought home a dirty pit bull, who was covered head to paws in mud Dean had been furious. They didn’t need a dog. Dean was convinced that all they needed was another case.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: I'm i never gunna finish these (Works up for Adoption) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494713
Kudos: 5





	Puppy Love

##  **This plot idea contains: Nothing, just really freaking gay.**

**Angst Level: 1/10**

**Happy Ending**

****Pairing(s): Dean/Castiel** **

**Please also note that this plot idea and the short written section were done when I was much younger and I am posting them exactly like I wrote them at the time. There will be spelling/grammar mistakes, rambling, and sections that might not convey the sensitive nature of this topic. I have grown a lot since I wrote this and know I am sorry if anything in them upsets you.**

**PLOT:**

  * Somehow the boys end up with a bunch of dogs.
  * IT all starts with Castiel bringing a stray home.
  * And then Sam bringing home two.
  * And then dean is doing it too.
  * Dean and Sam sleeping on the floor surrounded by puppies.
  * And dean having to shoo the puppies out of the room so he can have sex with Cas because he is embarrassed to do it in front of the dogs.
  * And dean saying they can't sleep in the bed anymore but when it starts raining he allows them to.
  * And Dean and Cas showering them, lining them up or trying to get them all in the tub at the same time.
  * Dean giving scraps the puppies under the table even though Sam tells him not to.



Story:

When Castiel brought home a dirty pit bull, who was covered head to paws in mud Dean had been furious. They didn’t need a dog. Dean was convinced that all they needed was another case. Something to keep them busy, maybe go spend some time out in the forests hunting a wendigo. But somewhere between the first bath and the look of happiness on both Cas and Sam’s faces, only slightly ruined by a hint of sorrow from Sam, Dean came to except that this dog, Lila as Cas had named her, was going to live with them for the rest of her natural life. Dean was not about to accept a ghost dog in the Batcave that was where he put his boot down. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to adopt this fic just leave me a comment.


End file.
